


For My Amusement

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [58]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil loves it when his boys fight for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Amusement

“FIGHT FOR MY LOVE!” Carlos and Earl shared a look between each other when Cecil suddenly screamed out this demand. Earl raised an eyebrow and Carlos blushed, pouting a little as he looked back over at Cecil.

“Ceec…”

“Winner gets a blowjob from the loser and then I get to fuck the winner while the loser watches and  _cannot_  orgasm tonight!” Cecil happily added. He smiled happily as the pair exchanged another look between each other, leaning back in his chair. “Well?”

They undressed first. Carlos shrugged out of his clothes slowly, unable to help himself as he looked over at Earl. The redhead glanced over at him as he worked on his pants, offering him a lopsided smile as the last of their clothes were removed, both of them naked and at least partially erect already.

Cecil giggled in delight as Earl grabbed Carlos and tossed him onto the bed to begin. He clapped his hands together, watching with wide eyes as the pair rolled around, grunting as their naked bodies twisted around. Each one fought to find some kind of opening from the other, although it was obvious that Earl was taking it easy with Carlos, mindful of the other’s lack in martial training.

Carlos grunted as Earl put him in a headlock, hunched over his body as he tried to keep the other pinned. He blushed at the sensation of Earl’s hardening cock rubbing against him, biting his lower lip as he tried to focus. He threw his elbow back, striking Earl in the chest and forcing the other to let him go. He slipped out of the other’s grasp and quickly grabbed Earl by his hair, yanking him down onto the bed, pressing his face against the mattress.

The other grunted as Carlos shoved him down, pressing his cheek against the sheets. Earl made a point of rolling his hips forward, whining as he bucked, trying and “failing” to free himself. He smiled in approval when Carlos used his free hand to grab one of his wrists, twisting his arm behind his back. “Surrender?” he panted.

“You cheated!” Earl pouted, bucking his hips again, forcing Carlos to tighten his grip on his hair and wrist.

“You know the rules,” Cecil purred, “and darling Carlos is already so hard for you, Early…”

The redhead blushed a bright shade of red, eyes becoming hazy as Carlos let him go to let him sit up and turn around. The pair kissed on the lips and Carlos leaned back to rest against the headboard, panting as his heart continued to race from the fight. Slowly Earl started to kiss downwards towards his cock and Carlos hissed as he felt the other’s lips surround the head of his erection, reaching down to stroke his head. “Oh wow…” he whispered.

Cecil watched happily as Earl pleasured Carlos with his mouth, both of his hands resting on Carlos’ hips. “Such an obedient boy, Early!” he whispered, noting the way Earl kept his own hips steady, mindful not to rub his own erection against the sheets of the bed for some form of stimulation.

Earl pulled off of Carlos’ erection before the other came, stroking his dick steadily to make the other cum onto his face. He smiled shyly at the noises Carlos made, licking the tip of his softening cock before pulling back, looking over at Cecil.

“Carlos, put Earl’s cage on and then he can sit back and watch as you’re given your proper reward,” Cecil commanded. He stood up from his chair as Carlos fitted the chastity cage around Earl’s cock, mindful of making sure that nothing was pinched or too painful for the redhead. “Ready?” Cecil asked.

“Ready!” Carlos happily chirped.

Earl sat back to give the pair room on their bed, watching with a faint smile as Cecil took his time with Carlos. Next time he decided that he would fight Carlos properly, if only to see how long the Outsider would last in a proper fight.


End file.
